To Be Hated To Be Loved
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Starting at the fourth SSB tournament, Master Hand introduced SmashFire a truly connected World Wide Web that connects everyone in the multiverse. The catch? It was Forced on everyone! How will one of the biggest trolls in Smash and his sane friend deal with this? Why did it have to happen to a Nameless Reindeer who only wants friends?


**To Be Hated / To Be Loved**

**Author's Note: I think this idea, might be my best work. At least the most interesting. **

**In the Smash Mansion (Circa 2013)**

In the crowded lobby of the Smash Mansion, forty-eight Smashers gathered all chatting and joking with each other; suddenly, a wicked chilling laugh could resound. A giga-sized white-glove teleported into the room, sucking all the good mood from the room. "I still get a kick out of that Ha!"

"Anyway, Ladies and Gentleman though I need no introduction, I Master Hand would like to welcome you to the forth Ever Super Smash Brothers Tournament!" Master Hand announced. Loud cheering erupted from the crowd, with Master Hand giving the ok sign he snapped to get everyone's attention again. "Now, I give my word that this will be the grandest tournament yet, but I do have news for you all."

Master Hand got out a rather large piece of paper. "Now, due to no fault of our own, the creator's have been… monitoring, online matchmaking." Master Hand turned the list revealing it empty. "The Internet and social media have grown since we started this tourney, in an attempt to reach out to the outside worlds, everyone in Smash will need to create various social media accounts!"

A hush flew over the crowd. "Now, some ground rules: These are official SSB accounts, and each of you will held personally responsible if something inappropriate or illegal happens with said accounts. Use common sense and be wary of scams, but most importantly watch out for each other." Master hand said in closing. "Now I will leave you all to create said accounts if you have any questions you know where you can find me. Also, No one follows or trust Crazy Hand; I fear what he does with this power." With a last hearty laugh, Master Hand vanished, the crowd sounded again, with everyone going there own way.

One group of four newcomers became fast friends, considering two of the four were geniuses while the other two were crafty animals; it wasn't hard to see why. "So the internet, huh? You guys familiar with it?" A blonde teen said in a British accent.

"What kind of rock do you live on Shulk?" A young Dragon-Turtle asked. "Than again, Papa always tracks us, something about preserving our innocence or whatever." Beside him, a golden brown mix of a Golden Retriever and Beagle laughed, a trollish laugh that he no doubt annoyed everyone with over the years.

"Well, you're Bowser JR. He now wants to project his goals and interests onto you. Don't know what good it will do, but whatever." His Purple Winged duck friend held up a wing.

"Anyway, Hunter, we should think of a name and what sites we should join." Shulk coughed to get the others attention. "Yes, Shulk?"

"Well, I thought up some names if you guys are interested?" No one objected. "First for you two How about DHD_SSB?" Hunter and Quackton looked at each other. "Confused? Well, it's muti-personal DHD could mean, Duck Hunt Dog, Duck, or Duo. What ya think?"

They grinned at Shulk."Ok, try me!" Junior said, excitedly.

"Well, assuming all the other Koopalings get accounts, How bout, Prince-JR?" Jr. held a sly smile. "Show you are next in line, plus if someone took it, you could add True onto it."

"Hmm, yeah I think I like that better. We could ask Master Hand about it."

"As for me, I'm using Manado-Boy maybe even Manado-Man." Shulk rubbed his hands together. "It's an old insult Metalface called me, but you gotta own it, right?" Shulk went in for a high five which everyone returned they all started laughing, then went to their rooms.

Once Hunter and Quackton got to their room, a computer was already set up. They saw a note next to it; it had the login info. After a brief tour video narrated by Master Hand, they were ready to launch SmashFire. A unique browser created to interact with each other and the multiverse! It locked on twitter. First, Master Hand said to start a max of five websites could be used, he recommended three.

"You know, buddy since it's our first impression I should write the message," Quackton said Hunter got hysterical.

"What do you mean? I'm clearly, the more famous of the two."

"You mean Infamous; you're a freaking troll that the world hated for 30 years!" Quackton yelled Hunter didn't have the will to argue.

"Fine, but I decide what we do on the other sites." Quackton and Hunter shook on it. "Speaking of what should we sign up for?"

"Hold on, ok?" Quackton typed out their first Tweet.

_DHD_SSB: Whatever Happens next know these two things: 1. Always give it your all, no matter who laughs at you. 2. Never give up on your dreams; someone will find your work is worthy of praise. – Quack_

"Looks good!" Hunter complimented. "Was the first one a shot at me?" he asked. Quackton smirked "Cheeky, so what websites should we sign up for?"

"Master Nick looked like he liked YouTube videos, and Instagram is for pictures, right?" Hunter nodded along.

"Right so, get ready I got this sick idea for a picture." A notification appeared on the screen from Dr.H_Quack. "Huh?"

_Dr.H_Quack: You seem like good people, tell me, how do you want to be remembered? - Showing a gif of him getting slammed by a bleeding brown yeti, then stripping naked in the snow. He wrote again: Tell me what your story is, DHD?_

Quackton and Hunter looked at each other confused. "Can you believe this guy?" Hunter asked. "screw the photo I'm gonna-" Quackton grabbed his arm.

"Listen, I know you; you want to break this old dudes heart with insults. However, he doesn't care, given his nudity and blood. we can ignore him, or we can see what he wants." Quackton reasoned. "If he's rude to us, do your worse."

"Fine, but now we're reenacting the hunter pose," Hunter said laughing, Quackton opened a DM section by clicking the mail icon.

_DHD_SSB: Excuse me, sir, but are you ok? Why reach out to us in that bizarre way? Who are you?_

_Dr.H_Quack: I'm Drum Island's second oldest and craziest Doctor, My Name is Hiriluk. Currently, I treated a yeti monster that was shot by anyone he came across… Humans suck. Now tell me who or what are you and SSB?_

_DHD_SSB: Well DHD stands for Duck Hunt Dog, Duck, or Duo; while SSB stands for Super Smash Brothers. I'm sorry to hear about that Yeti. Is he safe now?_

_Dr.H_Quack: You didn't tell me thing, who are you? What's Super Smash Brothers? Why do you care about a yeti that has to stay in my care for a year?!_

Quackton sat back from the computer distressed, her head in her wings. Hunter tapped her on the shoulder, telling her to step aside.

_DHD_SSB: LISTEN OLD MAN In Order: I'm Hunter the Duck Hunt Dog! My Friend is Quackton or the Duck Hunt Duck! Together we are the Duck Hunt Duo! Got it? SSB is for Super Smash Brothers it's a Tournament where the best video game characters FIGHT for RESPECT & PRIDE!_

_DR.H_Quack: … Hahaha, A Dog and Duck in a fighting tournament that's rich! Thanks, I needed that Hahaha!_

_DHD_SSB: THIS ISN'T A JOKE OLD MAN! One more thing I don't care about that stupid Yeti I hope he DIES._

This time Quackton put her wing on Hunter. "Too Far?" Quackton nodded. You're right; I'll apologize." As Hunter was thinking of what to say, Another tweet popped up.

_Dr.H_Quack: He'll live, his will is stronger than yours. As for your friend tell them bullets won't kill this creature. I hope you think about what it's like to be shot at, weak heart! I'm tired talk tomorrow._

Suddenly a picture of a small creature with bandages around his head and stomach area appeared; he looked like a kid with hooves and fur, strangely he had a blue nose.

"Huh, wonder how he got that picture?" Hunter asked he and Quackton looked confused, yet hoping for the best.

**Final Destination (Outside of time)**

Master Hand 'walked' across the platform hosting fire and ice "Where the hell is he?" The Right Hand mumbled. "Crazy Hand what in the multiverse are you doing?!" He shouted into the void of space.

"RELAX BROTHER! I'm Right here!" Crazy Hand spoke ever-changing pitches and twitching fingers. "What is IT?"

"Well I wanted to discuss SmashFire with you, most are enjoying the Multiverse integration, we agreed while we both will monitor it. You were in charge of getting it to everyone in the multiverse; you vanished for a full year. How did you do it?" Master Hand asked.

"Oh WELL, you see I Implanted it into EVERYONE's Brain! A chip that would activate at this time, a chip that we can only monitor if we had Seven hundred and Fifty clones. So I offered up OUR DNA to A God in exchange, we will control our big EXPERiMENT!"

Angered, Black Energy Unleashed from Master Hand, shaking him to his Core, he fell limp.

**Unnamed World: Drum Island**

Staying away from the ever snowy outside of Drum Island, two people were resting peacefully Dr. Hiriluk, a strange old nan with as much hair growing out of his ears as his head, as well as this deer-boy who suffered severe injuries to his ribs, chest, and head. The deer-boy opened his eyes, seeing he wasn't dead but in bed.

He noticed some bread and milk, he was hungry so he grabbed it in both hooves? He started to cry in relief and gratitude.

_ RD_Chopper-Dox: I'm alive, barely._

"_Who's Chopper?" The Deer-Boy apparently named Chopper asked aloud. He covered his mouth and tried to hide, failing the counsel himself entirely._

"My guess is you are." Chopper jumped in the air startled. "Don't worry any shock I had is long gone." Dr. Hiriluk spoke still up from inside the blanket.

"What are you telling about I'm not supposed to talk!" The Deer-Boy yelled.

"Calm down you'll start a riot, now listen," Hiriluk asked. "Right before I found you left for dead, a strange ringing sounded in my head. Naturally, I thought of the first thing on my mind, you."

The Deer-Boy did a happy dance despite his shock and confusion. "Don't think you're buttering me up makes me happy, Old man!"

_Gif of RD_Chopper-Dox__ was posted: WTF is going on?!_

"As I'm sure you can tell by now." Dr. Hiriluk began. "Our thoughts are not just ours!"

"What? How is that possible?!" Chopper asked. "Owww I got a headache."

"My theory: We forced in as pawns in some twisted tournament Called Super Smash Brothers…" Dr. Hiriluk told Chopper of his Internet encounter. "So now we need to clear our minds along with our hearts."

"Someone wanted me to die?!"

_RD_Chopper-Dox: Those Bastards, I'll kill them!_

"Don't get emotional, besides words cannot hurt you, right?" Dr. Hiriluk adviced. "From here on out, we have two objectives. First, I'm working on a potion to cure all diseases. Second, We find out more about this Tournament, and who exactly runs it so that we can shut it down."

"Both seem so far out of reach, but I have faith in you Doctor," Chopper said. "I'm just a reindeer with a blue nose; I didn't ask for any of this, especially eating that fruit!"

"That must have been a devil fruit; I'm sure I have a book on them somewhere." Looking around the room, Chopper spotted a flag with a skull and crossbones on it surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"That looks cool! What does it mean?" Chopper asked starry-eyed.

"That's My pirate flag; pirates come in all types, but the most important thing to know is this flag stands for Freedom!" He continued. "As for the cherry blossoms well I knew someone who was a Dying thief but was saved by looking at mountains of cherry blossoms. I want that feeling here on Drum.' Dr. Hiriluk explained.

_RD_Chopper-Dox Posted a pic: Wow, this has a great story!_

"You know doctor; I might grow to like this thought monster thing…" Chopper said aloud eyes wide. "It might be fun!"

"Hahahaha maybe, but I have no time for fun." Hiriluk joked. "I can tell you this we're in for a hell of a year!"

**Smash Mansion E.R.**

Master Hand wakes up to find he can barely move. "What happened? Wait, Crazy Hand, where is he?"

"I'm right here, brother!" Crazy Hand spoke. "You ok? Black Energy took the form of Mario and tried to kill me!"

"Nevermind that now, we have to round up the Smashers, to stop this madness before it gets out of control!"

**Author's Note: Well, I told myself that I wanted to do this. Now It's done so I can update it in between whenever.**

**Small aside: Had to change chopper's screen-name four times in editor: Any idea why?**


End file.
